The Power of Fans
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Tanpa seorang penggemar, seorang selebriti tak akan ada apa-apanya. Fans-lah yang membuat mereka menjadi bintang bersinar, membuat mereka merasa dielukan. Bener, sih, tapi enggak begini juga punya fansnya. Ah, walaupun begitu, Yamato merasa amat bersyukur memilik Fans seperti Jun, walaupun ia sendiri merasa amat terganggu. oneshot. AU. YamaJun. RnR?


**Digimon© Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**WARNING! AU ****(Setidaknya sih, diusahakan enggak)**

**OOC, Abal,**** gaje, garing. Fanfic ini ngaco. **

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Power of Fans.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Yak oke! Cukup!"

Yamato menghela napas ketika salah satu teman _band_-nya meneriakkan kalimat di atas. Pemuda tampan itu meletakkan gitarnya, lalu memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di sudut studio. Agaknya ini sudah kaleng ke tiga ia menghabiskan limun segar. Latihan kali ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat lelah dan menguras tenaga pita suaranya.

"Kakak capek sekali, ya? Penampilan terakhir tadi benar-benar bagus. Kuyakin saat pentas nanti pasti keren," ucap adiknya, Takeru. Yang hari ini sengaja datang bersama Iori untuk melihat latihan _band_ sang kakak.

"Latihan hari ini sepertinya sudah selesai, kalau begitu kalian kuantar pulang, ya?" tawar Yamato. Iori dan Takeru serentak menggeleng, lalu mengulas senyum pada Yamato.

"Eh, tidak perlu, Kak. Lagi pula setelah ini kami ingin mampir belanja ke minimarketnya Kak Miyako," jawab Iori, diiyakan oleh Takeru. Yamato hanya menghela napas sembari membalas senyum mereka. Ah, mereka tidak mau. Ya sudahlah. Mau diapakan? Mereka menolak mungkin ingin kencan ke warteg dulu. Mungkin.

Akhirnya jam di sudut ruangan menunjukkan jika hari semakin larut. Latihan telah benar-benar usai, Takeru dan Iori sudah pulang dari beberapa menit lalu. Yamato mengenakan jaketnya, bersiap pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Jalanan masih terlihat ramai, lampu-lampu masih begitu terlihat kerlap-kerlip. Biasanya kalau begini bakalan ada suster ngesot datang menghampiri menggunakan _skateboard_ dan maksa minta nyanyi bersama.

Gak nyambung sih, emang… tapi….

"Hyaaaa! Yamatoooooo!"

_Mampus gue_. Batin Yamato langsung patah semangat. Dirinya langsung nepuk jidat. Gimana enggak kalau sosok bagai malaikat (maut) nyasar itu datang-datang langsung saja menghampirinya dengan suara tidak bisa ditolerir. Rambut merah menyala dengan suaranya yang amat khas melengking ala _fangirl_ sakau, Motomiya Jun siap menerjang seorang Ishida Yamato hidup-hidup ke dalam pelukannya.

"Akhirnya Yamato keluar juga. Sudah kutunggu dari tadi. Nah, ayo kita kencan—

"_Stop_. Hari ini aku ada urusan. Lain kali saja okeeee?" sergah Yamato cepat, dengan raut muka yang dibuat sekebelet mungkin dan akting modal pede actor Bollywood dadakan. "Aku ada pengajian habis ini. Oke? Yu dadah, yu babay."

Dan makhluk tampan itu ambil langkah seribu dengan teramat cepat, kabur secepat hantu. Di belakang Jun masih memanggil-manggil, lalu mengejar Yamato. Ketika menoleh, Yamato hanya mampu menambah kecepatannya sembari berteriak.

"Tolooooong! Ada Cewek Gayuuuuung!"

**xxx**

Inilah Ishida Yamato… seorang tampan nan rupawan, vokalis dari grup _Band_ Teen-age Wolves. Lihatlah, wajahnya ditekuk, manyun. Siapapun tahu jika kini ia sedang dilanda masalah yang seluruh seleb juga pasti mengalami; dikejar-kejar Penggemar atau nama gaulnya _fans_.

"Hah? Dikejar kipas angin? Aku gak tau kalau kau ternyata _fetish_ kipas ang—uhp!" ungkap Taichi, dan kaleng minuman terjejel penuh ke mulutnya. Yamato makin emosi, gimana enggak kalau Taichi yang diajak curhat malah ngeyel gak jelas begitu.

"Siapa bilang aku _fetish_ kipas angin, bodoh! Yang benar _fetish_ serigala!" ungkapnya lagi. Taichi terdiam, lalu mengangguk. Percaya. Satu anggukan dari Taichi dan Yamato makin frustasi.

"Jadi menurutmu gimana?"

"Gimana apanya? Jalani sajalah. Ingat namanya _fans, _penggemarmu, dan tanpa orang kayak dia, kamu gak akan merasa popular, benar?"

Yamato terdiam. Benar juga yang Taichi katakan. Tanpa seorang penggemar, seorang selebriti tak akan ada apa-apanya. _Fans_-lah yang membuat mereka menjadi bintang bersinar, membuat mereka merasa dielukan.

"Anggap saja dia temanmu."

Yamato mengangguk. _Sepertinya bisa diterima_.

"Kalau dia minta tanda tangan atau foto, ladeni saja."

Angguk lagi. _Hanya tanda tangan atau foto, tidak akan rugi kalau memberi_.

"Kalau dia minta kencan sekali, penuhi saja."

"Eh-eh tapi itu…" agak keberatan.

"Terus kalo kamu milih kawin sama dia, serahkan Sora padaku."

Sedetik, dan kaleng kopi kedua berhasil menimbulkan pitak bernilai sementara pada Taichi.

**xxx**

"Yamatooo~!"

"BUHSEEED!"

Yamato tersedak kopi yang tengah diminumnya di ruang latihan siang itu. Bagaimana tidak? Tahu-tahu Jun sudah nongol saja dari kolong bangku. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di bawah sana.

"Ngapain kamu di situ?" tunjuk Yamato, masih sesekali terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak, "Bikin kaget, tahu! Untung aku cuma tersedak kopi, bukan kalengnya!" katanya mengelus dada.

Yah… ada-ada saja aksi gila para _fans_ Yamato yang satu ini, sampai-sampai rela bergelung di bawah bangku ruang latihan.

"Yamatoooo~!"

"…."

Jun tengah melambaikan tangannya di atas tiang listrik sana, menunggu Yamato pulang sekolah. Yamato hanya memandang Jun sembari nganga lebar. Ngapain cewek itu nangkring di sana?

"Maaf Mbak, bisa turun sebentar?" petugas listrik yang merasa tempat kekuasaannya dirampas memulai aksi protes. Yamato cuek, langsung melangkah cepat-cepat menuju rumahnya.

"Yamatooo~!"

"Pergi lu pergiiiiii!" Seru Yamato sembari menabur garam ke segala arah, dikira Jun apaan. Kali ini cewek itu kukuh, aksi nekatnya kali ini membuatnya bergelantungan di jendela rumah Yamato. Kayak belalang—eh, kelelawar.

"Sudah! Cukup!" amuk Yamato pada Jun. ia benar-benar tak tahan, mengapa juga pakai acara kuntit-kuntitan segala. Akhirnya Yamato lepas emosi juga. Dirinya bosan, muak dengan _fans_ macam ini. Berasa dirinya setenar selebritis Korea saja—pingin sih, tapi nggak pakai acara dikuntit _fans_ juga.

"Ya-yama—

"Pergi atau aku bakal..." Yamato mencari-cari tali jemuran di sekitarnya, tak ada. Bahkan benda berbentuk tali pun tak ia temukan. Terpaksa ia bongkar lemari, mengeluarkan celana dalam bulukan, lalu merampas talinya, "….akan gantung diri dengan tali kolor ini!"

_Gubrak!_

Jun tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tak ada pilihan baginya selain pergi meninggalkan Yamato, kebanding idola tercintanya ini mati meregang nyawa dengan sungguh konyol bin tidak elit—gantung diri pakai tali kolor, dari kolor bulukan pula.

"Ba-baiklah, Yamato, selamat tinggal," ucapnya berlinang airmata, berlari meninggalkan Yamato. Adegan macam ini didramatisir lagi dengan efek _bling-blink_ dan bunga mawar, persis komik-komik lama super dramatis, banjir airmata dan cinta tersayat. Halah.

**xxx**

"YAMATOOOO AI LAP YUUUUU!"

"KATANYA ELU MAU PERGIIIIII?" seru Yamato setengah bengek ketika mendapati gadis berambut merah itu tengah melompat-koprol indah di bangku penonton. Hari ini adalah acara konser yang digelar oleh _Band_ Teen-age Wolves, sebuah konser amal yang didedikasikan untuk para korban PHP seluruh remaja di Odaiba. Gak masuk akal emang, tapi mau bagaimana? Korban PHP juga manusia, korban perasaan, korban kesehatan imaji. Mereka tidak bisa dibiarkan. Harus dihibur, sebelum menggila.

"Yamatooo~!" dan dari seluruh penonton, cuma Jun yang heboh sendiri. Yamato nepuk jidat. Suaranya itu loh, terlalu dibuat-buat. Melengking tujuh oktaf. Ya sudahlah, resiko jadi selebritis, anggap saja efek _backsound_.

Acara konser memasuki paruh waktu untuk beristirahat. Ada jeda beberapa menit sebelum aksi panggung berikutnya di mulai.

"Ayo kita lakukan rencana kita!" Jun dan para penggemar lain menerobos panggung belakang, lebih-lebih Jun yang amat antusias. Dilihatnya barang-barang Yamato tengah berantakan, apalagi banyak bekas-bekas amplop berserakan. Pasti Yamato buru-buru membereskan ketika tengah membaca surat penggemar. Dengan penuh perhatian dan rasa suka cita, Jun membereskan itu semua. Dibuangnya semua amplop surat penggemar yang sekiranya sudah dibaca, lalu isinya ia simpan di dalam laci. Sip! Sekarang ruangan Yamato jadi bersih. Sekembalinya grup Teen-age Wolves dari panggung, mereka pasti langsung terkejut melihat ruangan mereka sudah bersih bersinar begini. Inilah salah satu bentuk hadiah dari _fans-club_ Teen-age Wolves pada grup kesayangan mereka itu.

Ah, itu mereka sudah selesai latihan. Satu persatu memasuki ruangan dan terkejut, takjub, kala melihat seisi ruangan sudah bersih bersinar. _Drummer_ apalagi. Dirinya tak percaya bahwa tadinya ini adalah ruangan mereka. Terlihat bersih dan nyaman, padahal sebelumnya terlihat bagai Penjara Alcatraz kena musibah badai. Mulutnya nganga, awas Titan masuk.

"Ini persembahan kami untuk grup _band_ tercinta," ucap para _fans_ yang diketuai Jun itu. Semua anggota terpesona, kecuali Yamato. Doi kelihatan sibuk celinguk sana-sini, obrak-abrik benda-benda kepunyaannya.

"Lihat amplop warna biru muda tidak? Ada bau obat nyamuknya gitu," Yamato terus mencari-cari, sambil sesekali melirik teman-temannya.

_Deg!_ Jun terkesiap. Sepertinya di antara tumpukan kertas yang tadi ia buang, ada amplop beraroma obat nyamuk. Karena dikira obat nyamuk model baru tak terpakai, jadi ia buang.

"Oh yang kamu baca tadi?" Salah satu teman _band-_nya mengingat-ingat. "itu surat apaan sih, kenapa pakai acara ada bau obat nyamuk segala?"

"Itu surat dari…. Uhk," Yamato memijit pelipisnya. "Dari Sora, iya, kalian tahu, kan? Pacarku."

APAAAAH? Sontak seluruh _fans_ melotot. Ternyata Yamato sudah punya cewek. Terlebih Jun. dobel _heart attack_ buatnya. Pertama, kenyataan bahwa Yamato sudah punya pacar. Ke dua, dia membuang surat penting itu!

"Surat-surat cinta itu 'kan biasanya disemprot parfum, atau wewangian. Sora bilang, biar nggak _mainstream_, dia pakai obat nyamuk."

Aneh banget itu cewek. Surat cinta pakai disemprotin obat nyamuk. Kenapa tak sekalian racun tikus biar greget?

"Sepertinya tadi kamu beberes tempat Yamato, 'kan Jun?" gadis berkepang dua menatap Jun. "kamu lihat suratnya?"

"Masa?" Yamato menoleh, lalu menghampiri Jun. "kamu lihat? Di mana?"

Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Jun melihat Yamato takut-takut. Ia menegak ludah, dengan ekspresi seakan mau nangis. "Ma-maaf, Yamato….." lirihnya. "ta-tadi… surat itu… tak sengaja… kubuang…."

Hari itu, belakang panggung konser geger. Yamato akhirnya melepas emosi juga. Kata-katanya lebih kejam daripada kemarin. Jun pergi, berlari keluar dari gedung itu dengan hati bagai tertusuk, sudah tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, telinganya panas. Sudah tidak bisa lagi mengingat kata-kata yang Yamato lontarkan padanya.

**xxx**

Hanya berselang sehari setelah acara konser amal Korban PHP lokal itu berlangsung. Kini, grup _Band_ Teen-age Wolves kembali berlatih untuk konser selanjutnya; Konser Amal Korban Diputusin Secara Ngenes. Sepertinya grup ini amat sangat menganakemaskan para jomblo yang tertindas. Hidup jomblo!

"Oke selesai. Minum dulu yuk? Latihan hari itu selesai seperti tanpa arti. Yamato duduk di bangku sudut ruangan. Sambil bertanya-tanya pada anggota lain apakah ada yang mau memijitnya—sudah tentu yang lain menggeleng cepat. Enak aje.

"Tapi sepi juga ya?" komentar gitaris sembari mulai mengupil dengan amat nikmatnya—tanpa mengurangi nilai estetika dari wajah tampannya. "_fans_-mu yang itu ke mana Yamato?"

"_Fans_ yang mana?" ucap Yamato asal. "Oh, kalau Lady Gaga sih sedang sibuk sekarang, sudah pasti tak bakalan sempat datang ke sini."

Selarik kalimat yang membuat teman-teman satu _band_-nya ingin melayangkan toyoran ke vokalis mereka ini. Mimpi tinggi amat Lady Gaga ngefans sama dia, Mpok Nori saja sudah syukur-syukur.

Hari ini hanya ada sederet fans-club Yamato yang datang, tanpa ada Jun di antaranya. Mungkin ini yang teman-teman Yamato maksud. Sepi. Tak ada suara lengkingan Jun yang overdosis ceria itu.

"Kakaak Yamatooooo!"

Yamato cepat-cepat menoleh, mencari-cari asal suara yang tadi meneriakkan namanya. Suaranya agak melengking, tapi yang jelas, suara ini bukan milik Jun. beda jauh pake banget. Dari pintu depan, terlihat sosok Iori menerobos masuk, panik kalang kabut. Di belakangnya, ada Hikari yang juga turut serta. Ekspresinya sama saja dengan Iori.

"Kakak Yamato! Gawat, Kak!" paniknya, lurus saja menghampiri Yamato.

"Tenang, Iori. Ada apa?" Tanya Yamato menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Takeru… Takeru…," sambung Hikari. Yamato makin heran, sebenarnya ada apa sih ini? Ada apa dengan Takeru? Mengapa mereka ini panik sekali?

"Takeru… diculik!"

"APA?" kamera _zoom-in_ ke wajah Yamato, ala sinetron-sinetron lokal, tanpa ada efek suara atau adegan gelas pecah berderai jatuh ke lantai.

"Tadi waktu kumpul di tempat janjian, kulihat dari kejauhan Takeru diiming-imingi permen lolipop rasa cuka gitu, terus dia ikut, dibekap dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Kami tak bisa mengejar pelakunya, karena mobil langsung tancap gas," timpal Hikari. Yamato berpikir sebentar, _why_ adiknya mau saja diiming-imingin lolipop rasa cuka?

"Y-Ya udah. Sekarang ayo kita cari. Hikari, tolong hubungi pihak polisi. Iori, ayo ikut aku! Kita cari ke mana Takeru dibawa!" Yamato menyambar jaketnya, lalu berlari keluar diikuti Iori. Meninggalkan teman-teman _band_-nya yang juga panik bersama para _fans_.

"Ayo, kita juga bantu," bisik salah seorang penggemar. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi Jun, sang ketua.

**xxx**

"Takeruuuuu!"

"Takeruuuuuu!"

"Tidak ada jawaban, Kak…" ucap Iori. Yamato mengangguk.

"Oh iya. Mungkin Takeru dibekap, lalu diikat di suatu tempat," menyuarakan pikirannya. "dia tidak bisa bersuara. Jadi seharusnya kita panggil penculiknya. Hei penculiiiiik! Penculiiiiiiik!"

Iori pasang wajah datar. Apa memang pengaruh panik atau apa sehingga Yamato rada-rada _error_ macam ini?

"Penculiiiiiiik!" teriak Yamato dengan nada naik satu oktaf. Lama-lama makin keras, dan yang pasti nggak bakalan semerdu kedengarannya saat dia tengah bernyanyi.

"Sudahlah Kak Yamato," cegat Iori. "Mana mungkin begitu bisa ketemu. Lagipula tidak ada penculik yang akan menyahutnya, 'kan? Penculik bodoh mana yang bisa begitu?"

"Apa ribut-ribut?!" seorang berpakaian hitam menghampiri mereka. "jadi kau tahu, ya, kalau kami tadinya menculik seorang bocah laki-laki?" tanyanya lagi dengan tampang sangar. Iori mingkem. Ternyata di dunia ini ada juga penculik yang begonya nyaingin Yamato yang sedang _error_. "Kau Yamato Ishida?"

"Benar! Kebetulan aku mencarimu. Kembalikan adikku!"

Tak dapat dihindarkan lagi pertempuran antar Yamato dan penculik. Adu tinju, tendang-tendang. Secepat kilat bersilat menjatuhkan satu sama lain. _Buk_! Tinjuan Yamato tepat mendarat di pipi sang penculik, membuat pria itu tersungkur ke tanah.

"Heh! Jangan remehkan kekuatan vokalis Teen-age Wolves, yah! Begini-begini aku jago tonjok-tonjokan tahu! Taichi saja sampai tersungkur!" serunya berkacak pinggang dengan gaya sok _cool_. Nun jauh di sana, Taichi bersin hebat dengan amat berirama ekstrim.

"Kh!" sang penculik menekan _walkie-talkie_ miliknya—di sini Iori geleng-geleng nganga lagi. Masih ada juga yang pakai _walkie-talke_ di jaman yang serba android ini. Si penculik berteriak tegas, meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk menghabisi Yamato. "Nah, habis, kau!" katanya.

"I-iori, gimana nih?" Yamato melirik Iori takut-takut. "kita punya bala bantuan tidak?"

Kaku, Iori hanya menggeleng pelan. Habis sudah. Yamato meneguk ludah ketika lima orang menghampiri mereka, berbaju hitam. Bahkan ada yang mengacungkan pisau ke arahnya. Ngeri. Mampus.

"Nah, sekarang, akan aku habisi kau, anak muda nekat!" kelimanya maju bersamaan, bersiap mengeroyok Yamato tanpa ampun. Yamato terkena tendangan dan pukulan beberapa kali. Sedetik, dua detik, Yamato sudah pasrah, berdoa ditempat agar Tuhan mengampuni dosa-dosanya dan mengzinkannya masuk ke dalam Surga tanpa hambatan. Namun sepertinya Tuhan masih ogah menyambut doa Yamato yang ini, dan mengirimkan bala bantuan agar Yamato masih bisa hidup di dunia dan bertobat.

Tanah seperti bergetar. Serbuan bunyi langkah-langkah kaki nan ganas kian terdengar. Dari kejauhan, terlihat gerombolan wanita-wanita yang kalau sekilas dilihat mirip dengan sekelompok barbar kelaparan, dan mata bekilat merah. Mereka menyerbu lengkap dengan persenjataan seperti Teflon, talenan, kuali, centong nasi, bahkan sendok dan garpu siap menghabisi para penculik yang mengeroyok Yamato.

Para _fans_ Yamato. Dalam _mode_ _fangirl. _

Tak butuh tenaga pria sama sekali untuk menghabisi lima orang penculik itu. Sekali libas, langsung ludes. Yamato nganga, tentara pasukan yang dia miliki ternyata sungguh amat buas… melebihi wanita Amazon. Sembari berpose kemenangan, Jun mengacungkan dua jari pada Yamato, membentuk huruf V. _Peace_.

_Fangirls is justice! _

Takeru segera dibebaskan. Para penculik akhirnya diserahkan pada pihak kepolisian, dan alasan mereka menculik Takeru cukup membuat Yamato keki, ingin menjambak rambut mereka satu-satu dengan tang. Yaitu; _follow akun Twitter kita dong_?

"Terima kasih, kamu yang membawa mereka semua ke mari? Bagaimana kamu tahu tempatku?" Tanya Yamato pada Jun. Jun terkekeh. Pelan.

"Hehe, itulah gunanya GPS," menunjukkan ponsel miliknya. "Celana dalammu kan dipasangi alat pemancar."

"_What_—" namun Yamato serasa tak punya tenaga untuk marah. Bagaimana pun juga, benda itulah yang telah menyelamatkannya. Benda nista itulah yang telah membimbing pasukan _fans_ barbar Yamato—PFBY—untuk turun ke medan perang demi melindunginya. Tarima kasih pada celana dalam yang tak memiliki fungsi pertahanan diri sehingga gampang diutak-atik. Terima kasih pada Jun yang niat banget masangin itu. Eh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caranya Jun memasangnya?

"Yamato!" Sora dan Taichi datang menghampiri, terlebih, ada raut kecemasan di wajah Sora. Membuat Yamato amat senang.

"Iori menghubungi kami, untung saja kamu tidak apa-apa," gadis berambut oranye itu berlari kecil menghampiri Yamato, sekadar meperhatikan wajah pemuda itu kalau-kalau terluka. "Bagaimana Takeru?"

"Takeru sudah dibebaskan. Kini sedang dimintai keterangan di kantor polisi," jelas Yamato, mencoba tersenyum, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Oh ya, Yamato," panggil Taichi. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya?" ujarnya setengah kurang ajar, teman baru saja melalui sebuah insiden, dia malah izin pamit membawa pergi Sora, pacar temannya. Eh, tunggu dulu!

"Eh tunggu," Yamato mengangkat alis, "kenapa kalian berduaan begitu?" _oh no_, seketika ada firasat buruk menyambangi hati Yamato ketika Taichi menyengir, dan sedetik setelahnya Sora mengandeng lengan Taichi.

"Maaf ya, Yamato. Dadah~" ujar Taichi, berlalu membawa Sora kabur secepat kentut. Yamato ternganga, sedetik kemudian dipastikan pembuluh darahnya meletus.

"Kurang ajar kau, Taichi! Dasar teman makan teman!" dan sumpah serapah Yamato keluar seiring langkah kepergian Taichi. Kurang ajar banget emang. Sedih, sesak, akhirnya Jun hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Yamato pelan.

**xxx**

"KYAAA! Teen-Age Wolves!"

Teriakan demi teriakan para penggemar wanita terus saja membahana di dalam gedung aula . Kali ini, grup _Band_ Teen-Age Wolves kembali hadir dalam aksi panggung mereka yang selalu spektakuler, memukau, _charming_ dan heboh. Apalagi ditambah pesona sang vokalis, Yamato yang membuat para gadis teriak-teriak kelepasan.

"Kyaaaaa! Yamatooooo!" kali ini tentu saja Jun Motomiya yang teriakannya paling keras. Dalam irama yang terus mengalir, menghempas aula, Yamato melirik, menoleh pada Jun, lalu melambai sembari melempar cengiran khasnya. Teriakan para penggemar kembali terdengar.

Dipastikan cengiran itu hanya ia persembahkan untuk Jun, _fans_ yang paling setia baginya.

—Dan dari sini, ia belajar. Ternyata kenyataan punya _statement_ kejam yang tak jarang harus kita terima; **Terkadang hidup bersama orang yang mencintai kita lebih baik dibanding hidup bersama orang yang kita cintai. **

_Betul?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Bacotan seorang Ratu Galau<span>

Haiiii xD fanfiksi ke dua di tahun ini nih. Aku sudah jarang menulis, jadi ingin _warming-up_ lagi, apalagi di _genre_ komedi macam ini. Gaya tulisanku sekarang jadi banyak terpengaruh dengan Teenlit karena di rumah banyak buku-buku macam itu xD jadi terpengaruh, tapi secara pribadi, aku suka gaya tulisan begini. Santai dan ringan. Uuh, aku sekarang payah dalam menulis, apalagi di _genre_ yang dulunya aku kuasai. Semoga kalian masih sangat terhibur dengar tulisanku. Aku senang jika ada yang tertawa minimal senyum kecil

Ya, pairnya Yamato dan Jun. _Yes_! Pair pertama di fandom ini. Tapi di _anime_ Jun cepat banget pindah hati sama kakaknya Jou ya haha xD

Ok. Sampai di sini bacotanku. Semoga merasa terhibur, dan tetap cinta Digimon yah 3

Yu dadah, yu babay~

**Ayaayachiin / Ryudou Ai / Ratu Galau.**

**~Januai, 2014**


End file.
